


Chem Joke: A Lewis Base and A Nucleophile Walk Into A Bar...

by sunshinedaisies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Edit rated M cause it got a littl graphic, F/M, I had this idea during chemistry and rolled with it, M/M, and they're not graphic because I'm not very good at writing them haha, arthur might be gay, merlin finds out he's bisexual, rated teen because the sex scenes aren't particularly graphic, some freya and merlin but mostly methur, sometimes I hear Gwaine with a scottish accent idk, this is my attempt to write a 10k fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaisies/pseuds/sunshinedaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In chemistry, a Lewis base is a molecular compound that is capable of donating it's negatively charged electrons to another compound. Additionally, a nucleophile is one such Lewis base that seeks out a compatible partner with a positive center.</p><p>or</p><p>Arthur can be a jerk and Merlin can't stop talking about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was determined that Arthur was the embodiment of a Lewis base. From the moment that Merlin started working at the university, he was all hard looks, grim seriousness, and over all, seemed as if he had a very negative aura about him. In the beginning, he refused to acknowledge Merlin properly, kept calling him an intern. Always made him get coffee in meetings. Sometimes he'd make Merlin the butt of his jokes. Things like whispering things to Merlin because he "had big ears." Or saying, "He didn't poke a hole in you with all those pointy limbs did he?" whenever Merlin bumped into anyone. When Merlin finally called him out on it, Arthur didn't even apologize! He just nodded and said, "carry on then." Then he always gave Merlin the hardest hours to teach in his first semester, 8 am lectures and 6pm lectures. Since then, it turned into insufferable, bossy courtesy.

__

"Have you done all your grades yet? I expect them by tomorrow."

"Merlin, Gwaine, I hope you're not spending too much time in here." (Here, being the break lounge.)

"He drives me absolutely insane, Gwaine," Merlin said as Arthur left the lounge. "I mean, he's just so- so-"

"Negative?" Gwaine interjected.

"Yes! He's so negative! I'm telling you, that man is-"

"The embodiment of a Lewis base," Gwaine recited with him. He'd heard Merlin complain about the head of science department a dozen times since Merlin started working at the University. "Honestly, Merlin, don't you have any other adjectives to describe him?"

"Cold, boring, mean, I don't know Gwaine, he just is. He doesn't spend time with anyone. I don't even see him eat lunch!"

"Maybe he eats in his office. Have you considered that?" Gwaine cleaned up the remnants of their own lunch while Merlin sat, unhelping, at the counter next to the sink.

"No, but that's the point. He's so unfriendly."

"Give it a rest would you? Focus on your own social life. Didn't you have an eye out for that cute lassie down in Art?"

"Ah yeah, but she turned me down. D'you wanna know what she said?" They left the break room and headed down to their offices to prepare next week's lecture. Gwaine raised an eyebrow in response. "She said and I quote, 'I thought you were gay!' She thought- she really thought I was gay!"

Gwaine had stopped stop walking. He clutched a hand to his stomach and laughed, open mouthedly, without any sound coming out. Only broken syllables and exasperated gasps left his mouth.

"Gwaine it's not funny!" A wheezing gasp of a laugh escaped as Gwaine dared to look up at a Merlin.

"It - _laughter_ \- it really is! Whoo! Ha! Oh Merlin. Merlin, Mer - _more laughter_ -" Gwaine clapped Merlin's shoulder twice before ushering forward. Giggling occasionally, he continued. "Well Merlin. What do you think that says then?"

"I'm not gay! I've been straight my whole life!"

"Oh, mate that means nothing at all. Maybe you are!"

"I am not!" Merlin was almost offended. How could he be gay? All his relationships had always been with girls. He'd never even fancied a guy before. He could acknowledge easily whether or not a guy was particularly handsome, but that was because he'd always been confident in his own sexuality. He was straight. And sure of it.

"Whatever you say mate. Maybe you oughta ask that girl out again, make sure she knows you're not gay."

"Maybe I will."

They parted at the intersection of the hallway they'd come to. Gwaine would head downstairs to work in the biology labs. And Merlin was headed towards the art department. Maybe he could catch Freya again before she left.

Miraculously, he caught her exiting her classroom. He called her name.

"Oh! Merlin, you frightened me." She shifted her books and folders, adjusted the bag strap hanging on her shoulder.

"Can I help you carry any of that?" Merlin asked, already grabbing the textbooks from her hands.

"Oh thank you Merlin. But can I help you with anything?" They headed out the building, towards the parking lot.

"It's just, earlier you said you thought I was gay? What gave you that impression?" Freya giggled at the memory.

"Dear me, I'm very sorry about that. It's just that you and Gwaine, you two are always so close, I just assumed that, well, you know." She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Aha! It's Gwaine's fault! I am absolutely not gay for Gwaine. Or anyone for that matter! Promise! I'm as straight as a bean pole."

Freya laughed at the misinformation. Then added, "you look like a bean pole. Do you even eat?"

"Of course I do. I can even prove it to you." They had reached her car and Merlin gingerly placed the books in the trunk.

"Really? How?"

"How's about dinner? With me? Friday night at 7?" Merlin's heart lingered for a minute. Freya stared at him in return, before a smile lit up her face.

"You are so clever you know? You really are."

"So is that a yes?"

"Oh alright it's a yes," she rolled her eyes at him. "You can tell me all about you're non gayness. 6:30, meet me at the Art department's lounge ok?"

"Ok! I'll see you Friday!" Merlin opened the door and bowed like a knight as a testament of his "gentlemanliness." Freya chuckled at him before getting in and driving away.

Merlin was excited for Friday. He was more excited to tell Gwaine that he'd gotten the date. "See," he would say. "I can't be gay. I just asked her out and she said yes." But Gwaine was busy preparing specimens for his students to dissect down in the biology lab. And the sharp, obtrusive smell of alcohol mixed with formaldehyde eclipsed Merlin's desire to rub it in Gwaine's face.

"NevermindI'lltellyoulater," he said all in one quick gasp as he quickly left the room. For added measure he pulled the door close harder than he should've behind him.

He went back up to his own office. Greeting Gwen as he passed her office, he peeked at Arthur's office through the clear glass wall adjoining hers. It was immaculately neat. Devoid of decorations or school pictures with the mascot, it was absolutely pristine. A computer and a folder were all that sat on his desk. Merlin decided that lingering by his bosses office was probably not the best thing to and turned away. Immediately, he spun into a person. And that person happen to be none other than Arthur Pendragon, head of the chemistry department, and Merlin's boss, holding half a cup of steaming coffee. The other half was on Arthur's suit and the floor.

"Oh no." Merlin was petrified. Gwen had immediately launched into action, gathering a roll of towels from her desk, which was more than Merlin managed.

"Mr. Emrys." _Oh no. Last name basis was never good._ "Please see me in my office in 30 minutes. Be punctual."

Oh no. He was going to be fired and he knew it. He looked at his watch and noted the time, mentally chanting the the time he'd have to place himself in the dragons lair. _3:47. 3:47. 3:47._

"Yes sir. So sorry sir. I apologize sir-"

"30 minutes. Office. Thank you Gwen." Gwen stopped dabbing at his suit jacket. Merlin took that as a sign of dismissal and left quickly. As he left, he hear Arthur say, "can you call Edeira up to clean the mess?" _Who was Edeira?_

The question didn't longer much in Merlin's mind. He was too busy pacing his office, preparing his apology speech, his "please don't fire me" speech. At 3:40, he left his office. Arthur's office was only a few feet away, but he'd said to be punctual. And punctual he would be. He sat in Gwen's office, glancing occasionally at Arthur in his own office who was busy reading something on his computer.

"Merlin are you alright? Your leg had been shaking absolutely nonstop." Gwen looked up from the things she were typing on her computer. She looked genuinely concerned.

"He's going to fire me isn't he?"

"Of course not Merlin. He's not heartless."

"Are you sure? Previous behavior dictates otherwise."

"Oh Merlin, your Lewis theory has no proof and you know it."

"That's not true. I-"

"Merlin." Arthur called from his door. "Please come in." Merlin swallowed nervously as he got up and entered the room. "Please sit." Merlin sat. 

"Before you say anything, Mr. Pendragon, I'd just like to say once again, how sorry I am about spilling coffee on you."

"Merlin, please, I'm not going to fire you."

"You're not?" Merlin's heart had quieted at the sentence. It stopped beating so hard against his chest and slowed down to a normal pulse.

"Of course not. I don't even have the power to fire you." Merlin's hear began to beat faster again. "I called you in here for a different reason." _Was it possible for Merlin's heart to beat any faster? Possibly. And if it did, maybe he would die immediately and escape the inevitable lecture on whatever mess up he'd committed. Maybe the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Just him though. He wasn't sure Arthur would be very happy to be suddenly swallowed by a gaping hole. Maybe he would just suffer a sudden heart attack. Surely all this stress on his heart couldn't be healthy._

"Merlin? Did you hear anything I said?" _Oh crap._

"Uh…" eloquently as ever, Merlin drawled out the single syllable. "Uhhhhh…. Nnnno." Arthur sighed solemnly before holding Merlin's eyes in an even gaze.

"In two days, I will be away for three weeks at a science conference in Geneva."

"Congratulations!" The Geneva science conference was a prestigious meeting of some of the world's leading scientists. Arthur Pendragon, before he started working at the University, had worked with several teams in Antarctica studying the effects of extreme temperature on several strains of N. Ephemiris, a deadly bacteria that caused severe deterioration of brain tissue, severe hallucinations, and eventually induced the victim into a coma. The result of the study ultimately led to a possible cure which was now being tested on a select few patients, including Arthur's own father.

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, I will be attending the Geneva conference. And as I cannot simply abandon my classes, I would ask you to do me this favor of teaching them." Arthur's gaze didn't drop. They held steady, expecting an answer. 

"But, me? Are you sure? Can't you ask any other teacher? I mean, I just started here two years ago!"

"Yes this is true. You are highly inexperienced. You've never taught a large lecture hall. And judging from today, I believe you to be a bit scatter brained. However, I believe you to be the most capable. Just from your four semesters of teaching, you have the highest passing rate of any other upper level chemistry class. Your students have nothing but praise and since I myself make the tests, no one can accuse you of making them too easy. You're a good teacher. You know my lesson plans, they're almost the same as yours. And if you do this, you won't be doing it without extra pay either."

Merlin's heart had stopped beating so hard. It was calm. He was thinking. Adding two extra classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday meant that he would have to come to the 9 am class and the 7 pm class. Plus teaching his own classes meant that he would have much smaller breaks in between. The extra pay could be worth it, however. And this was a compliment, if he could ignore the first half of what he said.

"I understand that this is a lot to ask of you. You'll have till 7pm to decide."

"I'll do it." Merlin decided that he might as well. He found that he could ignore what Arthur said about him being scatter brained. His ego was very well fed right now. But mostly, he feared what denying Arthur would mean.

"You don't want to think about it?" Arthur's brow furrowed at him in question.

"No, sir, I've decided." Merlin stood up from the chair to assert his decision. Arthur also stood up and held out a hand. Merlin received the firm handshake. It was as if he'd just agreed to a business proposal and not a favor.

"Thank you Merlin. I'll be notifying my classes this evening and I'll come by your office tomorrow to give you everything you need."

He was dismissed. And just like that, Merlin found himself in his office again, pondering over the last 30 minutes of conversation. Extra classes would be rough. The extra pay, not so much. Prolonged interaction with Arthur would be terrifying. But maybe it's possible he didn't completely hate Merlin's guts? He did spill coffee on him. And a few weeks ago, he accidentally took his parking spot. Yesterday, oh yesterday, what if he heard Merlin talking to Gwaine complaining about how Arthur never greeted anyone good morning? What if he's actually using this as a way to punish Merlin? Punish him by making him work harder?

"Yo, Merlin," Gwaine interrupted his destructive thoughts but failed to quiet them. "You said you wanted to tell-"

"I spilled coffee on Arthur Pendragon and now he's punishing me. He's punishing me Gwaine, he is!"

"Hold on, Merlin. Slow down. You spilled coffee on him?"

Merlin told him the whole story. And at the end, Gwaine only shook his head.

"Mate I think you've gone paranoid with this theory of yours. He's a good guy, alright? I know you two had your squabbles back in the beginning but I think it's for you to let that go now. He obviously has." Gwaine place a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter, we see Merlin questioning his sexuality. Which is rather fun!

Thursday morning started with Arthur Pendragon knocking on his office door twice before letting himself in. Merlin was lucky he himself had just gotten in a few minutes ago and was only checking his emails. 10 more minutes and he would've been watching the funny, little youtube videos Gwaine sent him. Arthur set down different colored folders in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr. Pendragon."

"Please, sit. I'm only here to drop off folders. This blue folder is for my 9 am class. This red one is for my 2 pm class. The green one are this week's handouts and homework. The purple one is next week's. And these two," he held up two vanilla colored, both labeled with a neon orange and a neon yellow label, "are where you'll place each classes homework."

"You're very organized, sir," Honestly, Merlin just put everything into one big accordion folder and figured it out later.

"Yes I am and I expect _you_ to do the same," Arthur added extra emphasis on his expectation and looked very sternly at Merlin. Merlin nodded solemnly, wondering if Arthur had always been so particular. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. Good luck."

Merlin decided that he should look at tomorrow's lesson plans for Arthur's classes. He should, but maybe after this one video from Gwaine.

  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  


Friday meant that he was going on a date with Freya. Friday meant that it was finally the weekend. Friday did not mean this.

It started with an email Merlin sent yesterday concerning the red folder for his class. It didn't have any lecture notes on it, just the university's exam schedule. Merlin received an email back at 10 am. During Arthur's class that he was substituting for.

It read "oh, no. i think i know whathappened. Call m when class over."

At 10:50, Merlin called Arthur, and Arthur started with "I need you to go to my house."

To which, Merlin responded with, "excuse me?"

But in the end, he'd had no choice because the class had to be taught. He drove the 20 minutes away from campus, took out the key hidden under the pot that Arthur said would be there, entered in Arthur Pendragon's living room, and called him again on his mobile.

"Alright, boarding for the plane starts in 15 minutes so you gotta find this quick. Take the hallway to the right-"

"Wait, which hallway? There's two here on the right. Your house is kind of huge." It really was. The living room was minimally decorated in a tasteful modern way, all black and white. The dining table from where he was standing looked like it could fit 12 people for a three course meal. There was a double door leading somewhere else into the house. It was a huge house, but not quite a mansion. And it was impossibly neat, Merlin noticed. It looked like a setting in a magazine. Like no one really lived in it.

"- FaceTimed with me."

"Come again? " Merlin hadn't been paying attention. He was too busy trying to psychoanalyze Arthur from his living conditions. From what he'd seen of the impeccably neat house, he wasn't even sure Arthur lived there at all.

"I said, 'this would be a lot faster if you FaceTimed with me." He enunciated every syllable slowly, mocking Merlin's inattention.

"Oh I can't, I don't have an iPhone." Merlin was a firm believer in android.

"Do you have Skype?"

"No…"

"Do you know how to use Google hangouts?" 

"Nope."

"Merlin you're really not helping me out here."

"Now hang on. I came all this-"

"Do you have Snapchat? If we hop on at the same time, it'll let us do a live video."

"Yeah, I've got that!"

"Alright text me your ID and I will connect with you." After 5 minutes, he was holding his phone out in front of him, panning it from side to side.

"Which hallway then?" Merlin pointed the camera to the hallway he thought Arthur meant.

"No, the other one. Yes. Now go down the hall and the second door on your right. There!"

"Here?" Merlin stopped in front of a wooden door with a sign that said "office" on it.

"No, that happens to be that bathroom actually. Of course it is! Now go in and -" Merlin could hear the muffled sounds of someone calling for a flight to board. "Ok I've to go but there, inside the office, open my computer, there's a folder labeled "lecture notes." Look for 'fall sem. 2 pm' inside. Then print out weeks seven, eight, and nine. Don't forget to close everything when you leave." And then Arthur hung up and Merlin realized how very quiet it was in Arthur's house. And he kind of wondered if Arthur ever got lonely. Not that he particularly cared. He was still the mean, bossy, actual Lewis base Arthur that made fun of his ears on this first day of work. But still, he was a person and loneliness was something that broke Merlin's heart.

He started up the computer and was prompted for a password. Arthur hadn't told him the password. "Nothing a quick call couldn't fix," Merlin thought. "Unless their mobile is off because they're on a plane. Great." Merlin purposely entered the password wrong to reveal the clue. The little red text under the password box read "family." First he tried "PENDRAGON." When that didn't work, he tried "ARTHUR" because maybe Arthur was snobbish enough to use his own name as a password. Of course it didn't work, so he finally tried his father's name.

"U-T-H-E-R," Merlin said as he typed it out. Surpringly, it worked. It opened up to his desktop. He scoured the 80 something folders crowding the desktop screen. For a person who had such neat offices and an impeccable living room, his desktop really was a mess. The folders weren't even alphabetized. He looked for a folder titled "lecture notes" but all he could find was a folder labeled "notes." He double clicked the folder and found another list of folders. One of which was titled "study." He clicked on it and it led to yet another set of folders. He clicked on the one titled "2015." This time, instead of a list of folders showing up, it was a list of videos.

To be exact, porn videos.

Merlin stared wide eyed at the screen. His boss watched porn. But then, who was he to judge? He quickly closed the screens and decided to just run a search. He found it quickly and transferred the files to his USB drive. "Should've done this earlier," he muttered. He decided he could print them later.

He was about to shut the computer down when a sudden thought struck him. What kind of porn did Arthur watch? Based on his encounters with Arthur, it was probably some gross man always takes charge, stuffs his cock into the girls mouth, makes her gag kinda thing. It was the kind Merlin hated most. She never seemed to be enjoying it. He had second and third and fourth thoughts about looking at them before curiosity got the best of him.

He clicked on the first video and was immediately surprised. There were two men, casually built, on the screen and not a woman to be seen. Perhaps she would come out later as a sort of threesome. Five minutes into the video, and it was quite a good video (decent cinematography, the lighting, the quality, it almost seemed like a scene out of a movie than a porn video), that Merlin realized that: one, no person of the opposite gender would come out soon, if ever, and; two, he was growing hard watching two men rut against each other and kiss each other with a passion that Merlin had rarely experienced himself. Maybe he was gay.

Nope. He wouldn't give Gwaine or anyone the satisfaction of being right about this.

But more importantly, maybe _Arthur_ was gay.

With that, he closed all the windows and shut down the computer. He grabbed his USB, exited the office, exited the overtly pristine house, locked the doors, put the key back under the flower pot, and left towards the university. It would be much better if he just pretended that he never went into his bosses house, never found his porn stash. Nope. Never happened. He wouldn't even tell Gwaine about it because how could he? Nothing happened.

He was back at the university by 11:24 and in his office by 12 (parking was a nightmare). He decided he could take a quick lunch before printing out and going over all the lecture notes.

Gwaine was waiting for him in the break room, slice of pizza in his hand.

"Merlin! Where you been?" The memories of the last hour and a half came back to him. 

"Just… going over notes for Arthur's class."

"How're the extra classes?" Gwaine asked with a mouthful crust.

"Ah, they're fine. Same as my classes kind of." Merlin was pretty relieved that Gwaine wasn't asking very deep questions. He heated his leftover spaghetti in the microwave, listening to the hum of the machinery, the general buzz of other people in the room, Gwaine's loud chewing, and his own heartbeat that quickened every time he thought about Arthur's computer.

"So,"Gwaine started, then swallowed. "So about your date with Freya." Merlin removed his Tupperware from the microwave and sat down in front of Gwaine.

"About my date with Freya?"

"What cha planning? The usual? Dinner at a restaurant and dessert back at your place?" Merlin choked on his spaghetti at the ill disguised euphemism.

"Gwaine! Hush!"

"Ha! Merlin you sure she doesn't think you're gay anymore?"

"First of all," Merlin pointed a threatening forkful of spaghetti at Gwaine, "you're the reason she thought I was gay. Second of all, of course she doesn't."

"What- me?! Merlin I can't help it if she doesn't know you're not my type."Gwaine winked at Merlin and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Please, you're not even gay."

"But if I were, or even better, if I was bi, I'd swing for you." Gwaine wriggled his eyebrows at Merlin.

"I'm flattered."

"Oh you should be. Honestly though Merlin, it doesn't take a gay man to know how handsome I am, how charming, and good looking too."

"Did you just compliment your looks twice?" Merlin scoffed.

"But of course! They deserve to be mentioned twice." Merlin paused his eating to laugh. "And you, Merlin, well you're not so bad yourself. Maybe Arthur's hard on you because he's hard for you."

The events of what he saw on Arthur's computer came flooding back to him. And the pasta he was in the middle of swallowing suddenly lodged itself in his throat. Gwaine clapped his back, which made Merlin cough more. Finally dislodging the noodle, Merlin glared at Gwaine.

"Whaaat? It could happen. Arthur could be gay."

_"You have no idea," Merlin thought._

The 2 pm class went just as well as the 9 am class. His own class at 4 pm left him quite weary of electronegativity. But the monotony of his day (the later part of it, anyway) left him excited for his date with Freya. So excited that he let his class go 10 minutes early. It was 5:40 and he still had time before meeting up with Freya. He decided he'd go ahead and call in a reservation. Waiting outside a restaurant in this weather would not a good date make.

He left the classroom, mobile in one hand and folders in the other. The restaurant had put him on hold. He was rounding the back corner of the building, heading for a stairwell that not very many people knew of, when he almost dropped all his folders. A student with blond hair strikingly similar to Arthur's had a student pinned against the wall. This student had short, brown hair. This student was also a boy. They were kissing each other with moans that Merlin was surprised he didn't hear earlier. The blond was nipping at the other boys neck, moving one hand underneath the boys shirt, the other hand holding the boys hands pinned above his head. The other boy, though pinned, made the blond just as restless. He ground his hips against the other, earning harder sucks of skin, making the boy slowly loosen his grip on his hands. Eventually the blond gave up completely and used both hands to fumble the brown haired boy's belt off.

At this point, Merlin knew he shouldn't have been watching. But something about the blond kept making him think that it was Arthur, or that it could be Arthur.

A sudden moan, deep and throaty, broke Merlin from his thoughts. The blond has loosed the other boys erect cock out. He lifted his face up and other boy nodded eagerly. He quickly engulfed the member in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh god I've wanted you to fuck me like this since this morning." The brown haired boy said.

This was it. This was the line that Merlin decided he had crossed and he left. The distant, whispery moans behind him. He didn't think he could tell Gwaine about this either. He walked around to he other side of the building were many students were entering and exiting from. The stairs here were more crowded because a lot of classes were being released at this moment, but the crowd was something he preferred to going back to were gay, public sex was currently happening.

He dropped his folders off in his office when he realized that he'd completely forgotten that the restaurant had put him on hold. He called again, made the reservation, then left immediately to meet Freya.

On the drive to the restaurant, they made pleasant conversation. Merlin mostly listened to Freya talk about an upcoming exhibit her students were working on.

"I do hope you'll come," she said.

"Of course I will. Will you be presenting any pieces?" She smiled.

"As their art teacher, you think I would. But I just can't think of anything."

"Ah. Art block?"

"Yes! I keep staring at all these paints and all these canvases, I walk around everyday, trying to find inspiration from someone or something, anything! And I just can't find it."

"You should paint me then," Merlin suggested jokingly, "I'm a very charming and inspiring person. Hm, now that I've said that, you should paint Gwaine. He says he's even more charming."

"That's a great idea!" She clasped the hand resting on the gear shift, turned her whole body towards him as much as her seat belt would allow.

"Wait, I was kidding!" He tried to take his hand back but she grasped it tightly.

"No, no. You suggested it and now I'm absolutely inspired. I want to paint you. I don't even have to exhibit it. Just let me paint you to get out of this art slump. Please, Merlin, pleeease?"

"But- but," he stammered. "I'm not, I mean I can't even- I'm not the kind of- I don't look anything like, like a -"

"Like what? Like a model? Merlin are you joking?" They'd arrive in front of the restaurant and parked.

"I'm not anything like an interesting subject to paint," Merlin handed her out of the car. The conversation continued even as the waiter showed them to their table.

"Puh-lease Merlin. I don't believe you really think that."

"What, I don't believe that I'm not 'sexy' enough to paint? I'll have you know, I'm actually very humble."

"Merlin. You are absolutely wrong because, honestly, you're gorgeous." Merlin blushed. Intensively. "You're eyes are incredible, all your angles make you seem so graceful, your cheekbones. Oh my god your cheekbones. Don't you think his cheekbones are gorgeous?" She asked the male waiter who'd approached their table.

"Freya! Um, you don't have to answer that," he said sheepishly to the waiter.

"No, I agree with her. Your cheekbones are lovely. But can I get your order?" If it was possible for Merlin to blush anymore, then no one knew because he gave his order from behind his menu.

Eventually, he agreed to let Freya paint him. She squealed with delight before reaching over to hold his hand. They ate, the conversation took pleasant turns, and the meal ended in an agreement to head to Merlin's flat.

He had her clothes off her before they reached the bedroom. His clothes came off while they were tangled in kisses. He picked her up bridal style and headed for the bedroom. But he almost collapsed when she started mouthing at his neck and licked at his earlobe. He pinned her against the wall and reciprocated her advances. He moved towards her breasts, licked down her stomach, and she writhed under his touch. At first, her pleasure came out in ragged gasps and a hardened grip on his forearm. He picked her up again, carrying her chest against him and her legs wrapped around his hips, and slammed her down on the bed. He continued his perusal, moving his tongue in circles around her navel. His hand teased the little bud resting just a few inches below. When he finally got his tongue around it, she moaned so loudly, he stopped to smile.

"I take it you enjoy this then?" He asked between the kisses he gave her clit.

"Oh god I've wanted you to fuck me like this since Wednesday." She moaned louder. And suddenly, Merlin remembered the blond haired boy fucking the brown haired boy, just like this, and him saying the same words. This time he stopped. Really stopped. He sat up, stared at Freya in front of him, and for a moment, he thought about the blond haired boy and imagined it was Arthur, and that he was lying down while Merlin sucked him.

"Merlin are you ok?" He shook his head to rid himself of the image.

"I'm fine," he said. Of course he was. It was just a silly little… fantasy. As she kept moaning, he found that he couldn't help but continue to imagine it was Arthur. The movements were nowhere the same but just the thought, the thought of Arthur squirming under his grip as the orgasm came, screaming his name, made him so hard and so desperate for more friction. He paused, got her consent to continue, slipped on a condom, and pushed himself in her. One hand held hers against the bed, the other stroked her side as he pushed in and out. Again, an image of Arthur, lying on his back, this time with Merlin's dick inside him, flashed through mind, and he squeezed his eyes tight to ignore it.

He was not gay for Arthur. He wasn't gay at all. He liked girls. He liked Freya!

He came with a grunt, and collapsed, his forearms barely supporting his weight on top of Freya. They breathed heavily and Merlin's finally collapsed, his head resting just below her breasts. She ran her fingers through his sweat slicked hair whispering sweet words. He responded by tracing his fingers in the palm of her hand. Eventually, he finally rolled off and settled besides her, pulling a blanket over them both. He kissed her forehead once before whispering, "I don't suppose you really did want desert did you?"

She gave him a small kiss on his nose, smiled, and fell asleep. Merlin fell asleep soon after, his last thought being, "I just had amazing sex with a girl. I can't be gay. No chance." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just that this is my first attempt to write anything like smut? Bear with me, there's a plot in there. 
> 
> Also, I feel very guilty for cursing??? I just don't have a habit of cursing (like ever) but it felt like the characters would say it so I did it, and well, I hope it's not too awkward. 
> 
> Over all this was just a very awkward chapter but I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
